Notes (a-j)
Zemouregal's Notes - Part I are found in a bookcase underneath Zemouregal's fort. The notes contain details on several of the Mahjarrat. It is continued in notes (k-z). Transcript Notes on my fellow Mahjarrat: Akthanakos This is an individual who has not been seen since before the God Wars, but his presence is still felt on RuneScape. He was thought to be loyal to Zaros. Akthanakos has re-emerged. Apparently, he and Enakhra were engaged in a continual struggle for thousands of years. He still lives those outdated Zarosian ideals. I just don't get it. I know Zaros freed us from the desert god, but he'll never understand the path of chaos. If Akthanakos can be caught, he could be a good choice for a sacrifice soon. This sentence only appears if you read the notes after Enakhra's Lament. Azzanadra A powerful adversary and Zaros's champion. Has been contained since the early God Wars. We have not dared free him for the Ritual yet. We should do so soon, while numbers of the Zamorakian faction are still high enough to handle him. Bilrach Bilrach is of average power for our kind. He seems willing to go along with what I suggest, so he will be useful for now. Enakhra Another who has not been seen since before the God Wars, but whose presence is still felt. She would seem to be the only surviving female Mahjarrat left on this plane. If we could find her, she could be the key to our continued survival here. Well, Enahkra has re-emerged at last. She reported to us that she had been in a continual struggle with Akthanakos all this time. She has spurned my offer to sire more of our race. She came out with some nonsense about her feelings being for Zamorak. What have feelings got to do with anything? This is about our continued survival here. Pah - women! This sentence only appears if you read the notes after Enakhra's Lament. Hazeel One of the Zamorak-aligned faction. A worthy warrior. Generally, I'd consider Hazeel an ally. Hazeel seems to be gaining in power; he has gained many followers and much territory. Disaster has struck for Hazeel: Saradomin-worshiping human filth have conquered his territory and put him into a state of torpor. The question is, will his followers be able to revive him before the next Ritual? Well, his followers may have left things rather last-minute, but they've managed it - Hazeel is back in play! ''This sentence only appears if you completed Hazeel Cult and sided with Hazeel. '' Jhallan One of the weakest of our race. He did not even dare attend the last Ritual, so he will be even weaker now. I'm ashamed to even call him a Mahjarrat. Trivia * If one has both sets of notes, they can be presented to Ali the Wise. * The notes used to contain information about Khazard, even though the name said (a-j). Khazard was moved to Notes (k-z) later. * Part of the section on Hazeel was changed on 18 February, which previously read: "Disaster has struck for Hazeel: Saradomin-worshiping human filth have managed to defeat him and banished him from the living realms. The question is, will his followers be able to resurrect him before the next ritual?". nl:Zemouregal's notes I Category:Texts and tomes